Naruto: The Last!
by Laraib Uzumaki
Summary: This is all about Elder Konoha Eleven tuned for the fantastic adventures of Naruto-The Kamikage and Sasuke-The Hokage
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

_**Hello Everyone! I'm Here with my second fanfiction!(Don't search for the first one, It's deleted :p)Anyways,It is all about Older Generation of Naruto..Story Revolves around Naruto Uzumaki,Who is now the Kamikage(The God of The Kage)and Uchiha Sasuke,The Hokage!I'll describe the pairings as we move ahead in the story. All the members of Konoha 11 are now 20-25 year old and yes, You'll get a chapter every once in a week!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway Naruto**** is the property of Kishimoto Masashi only. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

"Sometimes I think why in the world did I chose to be Hokage?"Said a rather manly voice. His jet black hair reached his shoulders that were spiky at the back. He wore a long coat that was Purple in color. Inside it was a Flak Jacket. In the Legs, He wore a rather loose pants which were semi-covered by his long coat.

"Hehe, Sasuke don't panic, it's been 5 years since you've been the Hokage!" said another voice not as manly as the former…The guy was blue in the eyes and yellow in hair. His hairs was too touching his shoulders but were spiky at the sides and the top. He resembled his father in every aspect. Except for the Fox-whiskers on his face Sasuke looked up to him and looked down again. They were at the Ramen shop. The Old Chef Teuchi was looking up to them with a little smile on his face.

"Kamikage-sama, Do you want some more Ramen?" asked the same old guy.

"Yes please, and You Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"No, I am full. I am going now" Sasuke said as he paid and left.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" Naruto said as he jumped into his ramen.

"Thank you Old Man" Naruto said as he paid and left.

Naruto was walking on the street, Each and every civilian bowed in front of him as he walked; He gave most of them a nod 'Things have changed now didn't they?' Naruto thought. Of course things were changed since 5 or 6 years ago. They don't have to face any more wars. After the End of Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Shinobi world was back at peace. They didn't have faced any wars since then.

"I'm home" Naruto said as walked in his house. It was not his Old house, It was a very large Bungalow. Several rooms were Massified by it. A very large Garden awaited him outside his home.

"Dad!" Yelled a 2-3 year old boy as he leapt to him. "Welcome home Dad!" said a child while he wrapped him arms around his neck. The child was like normal with Lavender colored eyes. His eyes were somewhat big as others.

"Hello Haruto, How was the first day at the Academy huh?" Naruto asked.

"It was great, Iruka Sensei is very kind to us. He talks about you a lot" Haruto said as he chuckled.

"Really? I am so glad he remembers me." Naruto said childishly. Everybody knew him now; Iruka was the first person he associated with .

"Naruto-kun are you home?" Asked a female voice

"Yes I am home honey" Naruto yelled

"Okay I will bring dinner right away" Said a woman with lavender eyes as the child. Her hair were Violet and she had milky-white skin.

"Wait! First I will go and have a bath" Naruto said "Come one Haruto, Let's go!"

Naruto and Haruto left to their bath room . It was quiet large room with a 'Hot Spring' kind of water-body. Naruto and Haruto undressed and jumped into the water.

Time Skip -15 MINUTES-

Naruto and Haruto got out of the room with a male version of gown on. They sat on the table where Hinata was waiting patiently for them.

"Should we start?" Naruto inquired.

"Sure, Go ahead!" Hinata chuckled.

"ITTADIMASU" The trio yelled. Naruto was the first to dig in. As he took the first bite of the fish he was delighted with the taste"I love you Hinata, what a great piece of cooking"

Hinata blushed "Naruto-kun not in front of Haruto" Hinata pointed towards Haruto who was busy eating.

"Ah sorry my love" Naruto teased

They all finished dinner and were getting ready for sleep. Haruto had a separate room of his and Naruto and Hinata, being a couple shared a bedroom.

"So, how was the day Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Same as always" Naruto said in a boring tone.

Hinata chuckled, She kissed Naruto on the Cheek "Good Night, Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight Hinata" Naruto said as he turned off the lamp and embraced Hinata.

With Sasuke and his family

Sasuke was still in his office concentrating on his work as his phone ringed. He was so tired that he didn't even cared who the caller was. Except for One.

Sasuke looked at the phone."Sakura" he said. He picked up the phone

"Hello?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun do you know what time is it?" The Voice said.

"Umm 12:30, I guess." He said

"So?, A normal person is at home and sleeping at his or her bed till 12:30 Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, I'm no normal person. I am a Hokage" Sasuke reminded.

"I want you here in 10 minutes Sasuke" Sakura said angrily.

"Okay-Okay, Just count till 600" Sasuke said playfully.

"Wha…Why?" Sakura said confused.

"Well, there are 600 seconds in ten minutes" He laughs. He was out of the Hokage tower .His home was not too far from the Hokage tower. He and Naruto were neighbors though.

"One hundred and twenty one…..One hundr…"Suddenly Sakura hears a knock at her door. She smiled and headed to the door. Sasuke was standing in front of her. She blushed and let him in. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"Well a kid is asleep till 12:30" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at the clock and sat on the sofa and yawned.

"Dinner?" Sakura asked

"Have you eaten it?" Sasuke asked

"No"

"Then bring it on" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura smiled. She walked to the Kitchen and started the stove. Sasuke sneaked to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

They both ate and slept.

**Huff!. This was the first one. I'll be making tons of it. So! a quick poll I'll have!**

**Do you want lemons in this fanfic?**

**Yes or no?**

**All reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Challenge

**Well Hello! Look who's there? Ha-ha. Well anyways, this is the second chapter and I am pretty excited for it. In this one we'll see all of the Rookies of Konoha. Well I am not waiting for Christmas… So LET'S GO!**

_Next day_

"Wake up Naruto-kun"

"Uh? It's morning already?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes..

"It's almost 8 o'clock, Shikamaru-san is waiting for you" Hinata said. Shikamaru was Naruto's assistant. He stood beside him all day yawning and watching clouds out of the window. He loved his job. Neither too troublesome nor too easy. He was Naruto's advisor on some critical issues as Naruto's mind worked like a 10-year-old boy.

"Okay, I am getting ready" Naruto said in a husky tone.

_Ten minutes later…_

Naruto was ready. He wore a long orange colored Jacket that matched Sasuke's in length. It had black flames at the bottom. The back of his coat read "KAMIKAGE" in Japanese. He wore black colored pants and beneath his coat he wore an orange T-shirt.

"Well, let's go then" A guy with black colored hair. His hairs were as always but He only had a ponytail at the back of his hair. He wore a dark-green colored flak jacket. Beneath it was a shirt black in color. One of his arms had the Konoha headband on it. His Legs were covered by some black pants with bandages on his left thigh with a Kunai holder.

"Goodbye Hinata! I love you! Bubye Haruto!" Naruto said in a bold tone.

"Goodbye" Hinata and Haruto said in unison.

Naruto took a hold of Shikamaru's shoulder with one hand and held his Hiraishin kunai with the other hand. Suddenly, he and Shikamaru materialized into nothing.

"Okay, it's your turn Haruto! I'll make your breakfast right away" Hinata said smiling. She got everything she strived for. Her husband was Naruto Uzumaki, The love of her life. Her husband was the Kamikage. She had a very cute son with the same eyes as hers.

"Goodbye Honey!" Sakura said as she waved her hand.

"Bye" Sasuke said softly as he walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Are we there?" Naruto said as he stood up.

"I think so" Shikamaru said.

Naruto stood as he faced a huge building. The building had signs of all 5 great nations. There were two people bowed in front of him as they saw the mighty NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Naruto nodded to those people and they went back to their works. Naruto and Shikamaru entered the building and after some walking, He opened a door and entered into a large cabin like room. It had a very large glass window at the back, a large table with a nice looking chair behind it. The room had very nice velvet carpet all over its floors and a nice picture of all the Kage's with Naruto at the front. Shikamaru had a nice fluffy seat for him beside Naruto. Naruto sat on his seat and Shikamaru followed him and sat on his one…

The building was in-between the FIVE GREAT NATIONS. It was surrounded by nice looking forests, lakes and waterfalls.

"Let the paperwork begin" Naruto ordered.

"Sora!" Shikamaru yelled.

Suddenly a guy entered the room with a bulk of paperwork in his hand. He unloaded all the works on Naruto's table. He bowed and left.

"Today's gonna be a rather easy day" Naruto said.

"I believe so" Shikamaru sighed.

"Kamikage-sama, Gaara-sama of the desert is here to see you, Should I let him in?" Sora said entering Naruto's room.

"Gaara? Send him in quickly!" Naruto got excited on hearing his friend's name.

The door opened revealing a man with spiky red hair and "LOVE" written on the left side of his forehead. He gave Naruto a smile.

"Have a seat! Gaara." Naruto advised Gaara smiling.

"How are you Naruto?" Gaara asked in his usual voice.

"Well, I was better when I was 15 or 16. Naruto laughed. The workload made him this bad.

"I am here to discuss a very important matter with you" Gaara said seriously.

"What is it, Tell me!" Naruto said.

"The village hidden in the clay has been known for their notorious actions. Often they attack Sunagakure in search of money, girls, food and power. They are all Shinobi. I have come here to ask you what to do about it..." Garaa finished.

"Such a simple matter?" Naruto roared in laughter. That made Gaara a bit confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Shikamaru, arrange my meeting with the Hidden Clay Villages' head right away!" Naruto ordered.

"Got it" Shikamaru replied.

"Naruto, they are no normal people, they have unique powers. They never die" Gaara informed.

"Hain? What do you mean Gaara?" Naruto inquired confused.

"Their bodies are made up of clay, after killing them they automatically regenerate" Gaara said bowing his head down.

"Have you arranged my meeting Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru said.

"I'll be coming with you Gaara" Naruto said.

"Not today Naruto, I have a very important matter to attend today. I don't want to harm Kamikage for my sake"

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing"

"Well, Shikamaru…How is my sister?" Gaara asked Shikamaru gasped then came to normal.

"She's absolutely fine sir!" Shikamaru said. Temari was Shikamaru's waifu.

"Very well" Gaara said as he disappeared in sand. He gave Naruto a smile before departing.

"Kakashi! Inform all Jounin's to gather in here"

"You got it Sasuke" Kakashi said.

Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasuke interlocked his hands and brought them to his lips. He sighed as he looked down. 22 mission requests were presents. All related with the Village Hidden in the Clay. 'I'll tell Naruto about this' He thought

After 10 minutes each and every Jounin was present in the Hokage room. There were many of them who became one less than a year ago. They included Konohamaru Sarutobi, The grandson of the Third Hokage, Moegi , Udon and Asuma (Kurenai's child).

"I think you must've heard about the notoriety of the Hidden Clay Villages' Ninja's" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

There was a dead silence in the room.

"These people have caused loss to life and property in Konohagakure and Sunagakure." Sasuke said

" All of you form teams of three and head to the Hidden Clay Village, Except for Hinata, Sakura and Lee." The two women sighed, whereas Rock Lee was infuriated. "Why me Sasuke?" Lee inquired angrily.

"There must be someone who must look after the village in their absence" Sasuke informed

Lee became quiet.

"I will consult this matter with Naruto; you all will head to the village three days from today. It's totally up to you who you want to be partnered with." Sasuke said.

"Dismissed" Sasuke said as they all disappeared except for Sakura.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a heavy tone.

"Why only I, Lee and Hinata? The village can't be secured with only three people"

Sasuke smirked. "Hinata because she has to look after her family, Lee because he would jump on the enemy and kill them, but he won't last long with only his Taijutsu. And you because…"Sasuke stopped.

"Yeah! Akamaru we're going on a mission!" Said a man with Short spiky hair with sharp canines. His outfit included a Flak Jacket w

"Woof" Said a huge dog.

"Wait, Who am I going to join? SHINO! Wait!"

"What is it Kiba" Asked a man with French cut beard and wore a very long coat.

"We're in a same team right?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

"Hm" Was all he heard.

"Yuppie" Kiba said. Akamaru Woofed

"Wait, who'll be the third one?" Kiba inquired

"Hinata isn't coming so it must be someone else"

"Don't worry I, you and Akamaru make us three" Kiba laughed.

Choji's team was set. He Ino and Sai would be there. Ino had a crush on Sai as Sakura owned Sasuke now.

Tenten was all alone. After the demise of her lover Neji Hyuuga, her world was all flat... She saw that everyone else was occupied so she sat on a bench in the park and freshened her childhood memories.

"Oh Neji why you have to die? You left me all alone" Tenten started to cry as tears flowed through her cheeks.

"Don't worry Tenten we're here. Said a man after he put his hand on Tenten's shoulder."

"Gai Sensei!" Was all Tenten could speak"

"I'm here too" Said a Tall grey haired man.

"Kakashi Sensei"

"Do you have three now?" Gai inquired.

"Yes" Tenten said rubbing her tears away…..

**Huff…..It really was a drag….Okay so next chapter will be out next week! Stay Tuned Everyone! BUBYE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Hey there,This is the Third chapter of this series.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Hinata owns naruto nowadays XD**

_ _ _ _

The same day...

"Are you ready Naruto"

"I was born ready Shikamaru,Believe it!" Naruto said giggling.

"Well lets go then" Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, A huge door opens revealing Naruto and Shikamaru. They entered the room and saw a woman with black bowed in front of them.

"Can we meet Sarakeshin Shinzo?" Shikamaru asked. Sarakeshin Shinzo is the head of the village hidden in the Clay.

"Yes, Can you wait for a moment Please?" The woman asked.

"Certainly we will" Shikamaru whole time Naruto was watching them like a Poker face.

**5 Minutes later...**

A short man entered the Huge room. He wore a normal outfit with a headband in which there was a "clay" symbol on it.

"Are you Mister Shinzo?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes, I am. How may I help Kamikage-sama?" Shinzo said

"Well, we have heard that your village's Shinobi are causing disturbances in the Leaf and the Sand village"Naruto began. His voice was rather bold.

"Really? I don't have a clue what you're talking about" Shinzo said slightly worried.

"Oh yes if I would believe you" Naruto groaned.

"Believe ME. I don't know what you're talking about"

"We have evidences against you sir" Shikamaru said.

"What are they? Show me" Shinzo inquired.

"These are here" Naruto said taking out two photos from his pocket.

"That's Impossible! The guy in the Photograph died 15 years ago" Shinzo said pointing at a photograph. The photograph was taken from a suvelliance camera in which a man was standing in front of a dead Woman and laughing.

"Then how in the world is he there" Naruto asked amazed.

"I...I don't know. This guy died right before my eyes. He had a severe desease" Shinzo said.

"And what can you say about this" Naruto pointed towards the other photograph.

"T...This is..." Shinzo was stunned.

"What is this" Shikamaru asked.

"This is the photograph of my dead SON!" Shinzo said breathing heavily.

"Dead son?! So he is..."Shikamaru was cut off by Shinzo's word

"He died in the 4th Shinobi World War" Shinzo said in a sad tone.

"But there were no Shinobi from th hidden clay Village"

"Or you can say that the Hidden clay Village wasn't formed then" Shinzo said. Shikamaru nodded in understandment.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked confused.

"The Clay Village was part of the Sand Village until last year" Shinzo began "Until a certain incident"

"What incident?" Naruto asked.

"Some of Sand Village's Shinobi infiltrated the 'Clay' Clan in the Village and Slaughtered most of the Clan members" Shikamaru said.

"But why in the world...?" Naruto said

"They weren't ordered by the Kazekage, They were the people of the 'Kimura' clan" Shinzo added."The reason for the attack is still not revealed"

"Upon Hearing the Incident, The Kazekage sentenced all of The Kimura clan member's to be Deported." Shikamaru reminded.

"I see" Naruto said."Thank you Sir, I know what I've got to do now"

"You're welcome" Shinzo said.

Naruto and Shikamaru both bowed and left.

**Same day in Konohagakure.**

"Sasuke, Naruto is here to meet you" Kakashi said.

"Send him in" Sasuke said.

"Heya! Sasuke! How have you been?" Naruto roared.

"Shut up Naruto. Talk a little slowly will you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I a sorry, But I'm here with special reports" Naruto said

"You can begin" Sasuke said as he interlocked his hands and took it to his lips.

**Meanwhile in the Sunagakure**

The Winds were blowing swiftly, but surely. In the Kazekage Building. A 21 year old boy sitting along with his brother.

" Gaara, Do you think that Naruto will succeed?" Kankurou said.

" Heh! I believe in that guy, More than myself. He will,We just have to keep some patience though" Gaara said

**Back in Konohagakure**

"Kakashi, abort the given mission, This matter is getting serious now" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes...

"We will begin the infiltration mission tomorrow" Sasuke said.

END


End file.
